Tags with electronic identification devices have been attached to articles and have a wide variety of uses, including tracking, inventory control and security. These devices can also provide electronically readable information pertaining to the articles. These tags or markers may include radio frequency identification (“RFID”) tags or electronic article surveillance (“EAS”) tags. The term “EAS tags” is used collectively herein to refer to RFID tags, EAS tags and any other electronic devices that are used with merchandise for security and anti-theft purposes. EAS tags attached to articles may be used with an alarm system to provide theft deterrence by monitoring the location of the tags and any unauthorized movement of the article containing the electronic tag from a predetermined area. The tags can be enclosed in or attached to a variety of different devices, such as holders or housings, which accommodate the electronic tag and are used to attach the tags to articles. The tags are secured to the article so that they remain with the article until after the time of purchase.
With respect to some articles, such as plumbing fixtures, various security tags have been attached to different locations on the packaging. However, most of these tags can be easily removed by a thief and do not provide adequate security protection. Because these plumbing fixtures can cost hundreds of dollars, there is a need for a security device that can be attached to the fixtures without damaging them and that cannot be easily removed by a thief.